Omani Empire
The Empire of Oman Overview: Ever since the colonization of Africa by the Portuguese, the Arabian Sultanate of Oman was starting to grasp the idea of Colonization, although it never really took off until the 17th century, where then they Raided the island of Zanzibar which was held by the Portuguese. they managed to Capture Zanzibar and Major Portuguese Colonies in that way. by the 19th century they were a Force to be recognized. It single handedly controlled all of the Trade routes From India to Africa. the last Omani Exclave was the port of Gwadar, which was sold to Pakistan in the late 1950s, Thus the mighty Empire began to crumble, and it fell into rebellions. History: The Empire of Oman is the period of time when Oman transformed from a small Sultanate into a Major Empire, while it didn't last long it had a fair run. For a long period of time the Nation of Oman was influenced by other Nations, such as the Persians. it wasn't until the Busaidi Dynasty rose that the Omanis kicked them out and began expanding outwards, the Busaidi Dynasty rose to the Throne on 1744 A.D and still continues to rule Oman to this day. The one who rose to the Throne was Ahmad bin Said al-Busaidi who united the Omanis and rallied up the Armies and began kicking the Persians out, before that Oman was divided among warmongers and greedy Sultans who wanted nothing positive for their Nation. Shortly before the Busaidi Dynasty: The Yarubia Dynasty was ruling the throne, although when Imam Sultan II died in 1711 AD his sons rivaled each other to rule the Throne, Sayf II and Muhanna, Sayf was older although he was reckless and unfair, while Muhanna was wiser and wanted Oman to achieve success, in the end Sayf II managed to sit on the Throne, a few years in his reign things weren't going so well. the life standards were dropping, the Trade was going worse. the Imams of Oman decided to take him out of the Throne and instead Choose Sultan bin Murshid as the new ruler. Sayf II wasn't so happy about this, so he decided to talk to the Persians and ask for their Help. seeing this as an opportunity to get in Oman's Interior affairs, they invaded Muscat and captured it under the orders of Nadir Shah, he also blockaded Oman thus it was isolated. Oman at this time needed a solution, they had the desert and the ocean was blockaded. they needed a hero, who would rise shortly. Rise of Ahmad Bin Said and the Busaidi Dynasty: The Population of Oman was angry at the Persians, they wished to unite their efforts into kicking them out. a trader and Governor rose, he was Ahmad bin Said. he quickly United the People of Oman and got men from all Tribes, he would go on to strike the Persian armies, and after that he would Unite Oman once and for all. Due to Muscat being an important Trade center in the Indian + Arabian ocean,Gulf. the Persians were gaining much revenue from it. Ahmad was a trader, he know how to weaken the Persian armies. he Directed all of the Trade routes from Muscat to Barka (a province which didn't fall to the persians), soon after the Trade was on Barka and Muscat would be Useless. The last move was to Fight their armies, which he successfully did and United Oman. His major improvements were *Installing a police force to ensure Safety and Justice *Changed the Capital to Rustaq *Unified the Millitary and Navy *Built Castles and Forts he would go on to Capture the Island of Hormuz. Category:Empire Category:Oman Category:Arabian Category:Colony